


when you listen to my words

by stilllovers



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff i guesS? i don't KNOW what this is oh my god, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilllovers/pseuds/stilllovers
Summary: dan & kyle go for a walk





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really weird mateys and i kind of hate it and kind of love it myself so make of it what you will.

The ever-growing puddles on the road are reflecting the lights of the city – the street lamps, the car’s headlights, the bright signs of the shops. They are also reflecting two figures walking, talking indistinctly. They’re the only two pedestrians on the street, since nobody was crazy enough to take a casual stroll in this weather, except for the two of them. The taller man– the difference is barely discernible, but he _is_ taller and they both know it – is smiling softly, almost subconsciously, as he watches the other talk on and on about how the ending of this TV show was so unrealistic, it could’ve been so much better, if it was up to him he would have changed about five hundred things, first of all, those two characters weren’t even compatible, they were literally just _smushed_ together because they didn’t have love interests. The speaker’s hand gestures are passionate yet not flailing and every so often he will run a hand through his hair in disbelief or when (although these instances are rare) he pauses to let his companion comment.

Normally, he’d be reserved when it comes to talking too much, but if he’s talking about something other than himself, his music, his band, his success, his tour – that’s when he’s in what his bandmates call his fanboy mode, when he won’t stop talking. His companion has often teased him about it, but he never really means it, because he knows when you’re as bloody intelligent as that then you’ve got a lot of things to say. And besides, he enjoys watching him talk and listening to his opinions, because there’s something so endearing about the enthusiasm and thought put into the words, the light in his pale blue eyes as he speaks. Normally, there would always be comments to be made and judgements to pass and arguments to be put across, but for now, they are all subdued. Listening is enough.

They walk slowly. It’s night-time, they’re on a break, they don’t have anywhere they need to be. The only reason they’re out here, walking the streets as it rains, is because they wanted each other’s company. After months and months of rushing and running and performing and touring and being surrounded by whole hosts of people, they have a minute of quiet. When they get back to their flat their friends will be there waiting, but until then they are alone and the two of them can’t help but breathe sighs of relief and think _finally_.

Their fingers are just brushing because they’re well aware of the fact that they’re in public, but subtly, between their raincoats, the taller of the two men laces their fingers together. The action silences the talks of whatever else is wrong with what’s on the television mid-sentence. Mouth still open, he looks over to his companion, eyes widening.

“It’s okay,” comes the soft murmur, accompanied by a gentle squeeze of his hand. “There’s no one watching.”

“Okay,” he replies. After a short silence, he says quietly, “Sorry for talking so much. You couldn’t get a word in edgeways.”

“I didn’t want to. I like listening to you.”

This garners a blush on cheeks already pink from the cold. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Dan?”

“Kyle.”

“You know I love you, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> please PLease tell me what you thought of this i dont know if i like how i wrote it its very vague and impersonal and weird and i dont know anything goodbye thanks for reading


End file.
